L'amour façon mécanicien
by Mudy Judy
Summary: Trafalgar Law ne savait plus quoi faire d'eux... Sachi x Oc OS


Tranquille enfin. Law soupira en s'affalent sur son lit, depuis quelques temps il était rare qu'il y ai un moment de calme dans le sous marin. Pourtant Il avait vraiment crus que c'était une bonne idée, que ce serais bon pour Sachi d'avoir un autre mécanicien, il s'était souvent plein d'avoir trop de travail.  
Seulement la seule personne ayant les compétences qu'il cherchait, était une jeune fille nommé Ira et malheureusement le courant ne passait pas très bien entre elle et Sachi. Soudain un cri sorti Law de sa tranquillité.

_ Mais ça va pas ! Fit une voix masculine dans le couloir.

_ C'est toi qui m'a demander de le faire ! Rétorqua une autre voix, féminine cette fois.

_ Je t'ai demander de bien le faire pas de bâcler le boulot !

Le capitaine ferma les yeux et souffla d'agacement, il était plus d'une heure du matin et il avait besoins de se reposer. C'était normale pour les mécaniciens de finir tard leur travaille, ces deux là ne se couchaient généralement pas avant quatre heure du matin. Et toutes les nuits ils se disputaient, toutes les nuits leurs voix s'élevaient dans les couloirs troublant la tranquillité à laquelle aspirait le capitaine et les autres membres de l'équipage.

****************************************

Sachi marchait dans le couloirs qui menait à la salle des machines, il était en colère, son capitaine avait bien raté son coup, il voulais alléger son travaille, mais il lui en avait refiler deux fois plus en lui collant une empoté dans les pattes.

_ Je n'ai pas bâclé mon travaille je t'avais prévenu !

_ Tu m'a dit qu'il fallait le remplacer par un neuf ! Fit le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa coéquipière.

Ira soupira et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir les mains sur les hanches plantant ces yeux dans ceux du mécanicien.

_ Oui et après je t'ai dit que je l'avais ressoudé provisoirement puisqu'on prendra le neuf à la prochaine île ! Mais tu n'écoute jamais ce que je te dit.

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça ! S'emporta Sachi, je suis ton supérieur c'est toi qui doit m'écouter.

_ Lorsque je suis arrivée, le capitaine n'a pas dit qu'il y aurais une hiérarchie entre nous, pour lui on es dans la même catégorie.

_ Pour lui tu es la nouvelle, commence Sachi en s'approchant de la jeune fille, sérieusement pour qui tu te prend ? Le capitaine je le connaît depuis plusieurs années et si je te supporte c'est uniquement parce qu'il m'a demandé de faire un effort, mais si je lui dit que vraiment ça ne fonctionne pas, que tu m'énerve à tout le temps vouloir ouvrir ta gueule et que tu fait mal ton travaille, tu repartira illico sur ta petite île et tu retrouvera t'es putains de clients qui t'attendent dans ton bordel.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Sachi la dépassait d'une bonne tête, les deux se regardaient. Ira cherchait, elle cherchait quelque chose à répliquer mais là il était allait trop loin, utiliser les arguments comme quoi elle était nouvelles et qu'il pouvait demander a Law de la remplacer à n'importe quel moment... Elle s'était attachée à cet équipage et à cette vie de pirates bien plus agréable que sa vie la bas, il ne pouvait pas tout lui enlever comme ça.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de travaille si tard, se coucher tout les soir à quartes heure du matin pour se lever à six heure la rendait nerveuse, elle était stresser et s'énervait vite. Et voilà que Sachi lui balance tout ça, il la menace presque de la renvoyer faire le trottoirs. C'était trop pour elle, tout son corps tremblait violemment et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Après quelques seconde a lui tenir tête elle fini par céder, elle se déroba et parti se coller contre le mur, pour cacher ses larmes.

Sachi se tourna a l'opposer, il était essoufflé et commençait à regretter ses dernières paroles. Elle l'agaçait, elle l'énervait vraiment, mais il ne voulais pas la faire pleurer, c'était une vrai emmerdeuse mais il n'allait pas vraiment dire au capitaine de la renvoyer, il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il a dit. C'était pareil tout les soirs, ils étaient fatigué, à cran, stressé, alors le moindre petit détaille les énervaient c'était normale.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, il soupira en la voyant toujours dos à lui à essayer de se calmer. Il lui avait fait de la peine et il le regrettait. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa nakama.

_ Ira, je...

_ Laisse moi ! Cria-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Elle voulait partir, elle ne voulait pas rester près de lui une seconde de plus, il la détester ? Il voulait qu'elle parte ? Très bien.  
Elle commença lentement à avancer dans le couloir, elle n'avait pas la force de courir mais elle voulait partir le plus vite possible.

_ Ira... Soupira le mécanicien.

Non il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, ces commentaires sarcastique à chaque fois qu'il faisait tomber quelques chose; cette manie de toujours la ramener lorsqu'il travailler sur des problèmes différents; ce petit sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils avaient pensé à s'occuper du même problème; cette lueur de complicité qu'elle avait dans les yeux quand ils discutaient calmement, il aimait tout ça il ne voulait pas que ça change.

_ Ira attend !

Il pris ses bras et la tourna face a lui, il la détailla un instant, elle avait les cheveux court rouge, des yeux verts, un peau juste un peu doré et quelques tâches de rousseur sur les joues. Seule les larmes venait gâcher la beauté de son visage.

_ Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, je suis fatiguer et je me suis emporté, excuse moi.

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui, elle n'avait pas envie que ça aille jusque-là, certaines fois leurs disputes l'amuser plus qu'autre chose, mais elle ne voulais pas que ça devienne blessant. Elle ne le détestait pas, bien au contraire elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, elle aimait le voir réagir à ses bêtises et le mettre en colère était son passe temps préféré.  
Mais elle avait dut allais trop loin, elle avait dut jouer trop longtemps et maintenant Sachi ne rigolait plus. Tout était de sa faute.

_ Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes, je me comporte vraiment comme une gamine.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je suis consciente que je t'énerve parfois, je le fait exprès, avoua-t-elle, mais c'est pour te faire réagir, pour que tu t'intéresse à moi, autrement tu m'ignore.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du pirate, elle cherchait à attirait son attention, elle voulait qu'il s'intéresse à elle différemment. Il savait au fond qu'elle n'était pas méchante, il savait même que c'était une jeune fille sensible, marrante, qui a envie de découvrir le monde et d'apprendre toujours plus, il savait qu'elle était belle, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il savait tout sur elle, ils discutaient souvent lorsqu'ils travaillaient et ils étaient proche, c'est juste le soir vers minuit quand ils etaient tout les deux épuisé que la tension montait.

Il caressa doucement la joue de la rousse et colla son front au sien.

_ Tu sais Ira, même si tu es une chieuse pas possible, je tien à toi...

Ira ne répondit pas, il était trop près pour que sont cerveau fonctionne comme il faut. Il était tellement mignon, elle le regardait tout le temps travailler, elle admirait la passion qu'il avais dans tout ce qu'il faisait, elle aimait ça bonne humeur le matin, elle aimait le voir pincer ces lèvres lorsqu'il était concentré, elle l'aimait. Même avec toutes leurs disputes, elle l'aimait et c'était justement avec toutes ces disputes qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle sentait le souffle du brun caresser ses lèvre, elle n'avait qu'une envie : combler cet espace qui séparait leurs deux corps, mais n'osait pas. Elle humecta et leva la tête pour faire comprendre à Sachi ce qu'elle voulait.  
Il accéda à sa demande et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser, enfin, un simple et doux baiser. Elle passa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour approfondir ce contact qu'elle avait tant attendu. Petit a petit tout se fit plus intense, leurs langue jouaient entre elles, Sachi avait collé la jeune fille à lui et ses mains exploré chaque parti de son corps. Il avança plaquant Ira contre le mur et rompit le baiser.

Il recula son visage de quelques millimètre, enleva ses lunettes de soleil en se mordant les lèvres, il ne pouvait plus cacher qu'il avait envie d'elle.

_ Je crois, qu'on devrait allait se coucher. Dit-elle en souriant.

_ Je pense que ce serais bien.

Elle le prit par la main et parti vers les chambres.


End file.
